


主属互换

by maplesyrup_KR



Category: Karroy, TFBOYS (Band), 凯源
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplesyrup_KR/pseuds/maplesyrup_KR





	

微支配服从设定

「乘搭CX745航班的旅客，请尽快前往8号闸口登机。」

妈的。

身体像是被火烧一样难受，额上冒着几滴冷汗。王源感觉体内的每一滴血都在叫嚣，使得整个人躁动不安。

看着屏幕上的飞机图示愈发接近目的地，躁动才稍微平息下来。王源缓缓的松了口气。

前几天王俊凯突然反常起来，说很想见他。想念的程度严重到要命令王源马上回去。可当时的王源正身处加州，出席医疗队的交流团。

出于本能的王源身心都想要去服从，哪怕是叫他马上飞回去也乐意至极。可教授的态度很强硬，压根儿没商量的余地。跟他说自己不能回去的时候，仿佛能隔着屏幕看到他阴沉的脸。

最终抵不过内心的挣扎，聚餐结束后王源马上赶到机场，乘最近的航班回去。

那边的人一直不回短讯。哪怕是训话、要胁、甚至一个标点符号也好，都能安抚王源此刻的忐忑不安。可王俊凯偏偏什么都没说，看了，就是不回。

 

王源步出接机大堂的一刻，难以置信的看到了王俊凯的身影。他靠着栏杆，一双魅惑的桃花眼直勾勾的盯着王源。

王源快步走近，喊了声王俊凯。

他黑着脸，牵起王源的手把人往车上带。炽热的触感从手心传来，像是找回了归属，将内心的不适一扫而空。一路上两人都不说话，王源以为王俊凯是要把他带回家，可王俊凯最后却把车泊在诊所外。他没说话，只是让王源进去。

门才刚关上，下一秒便被王俊凯压在书台，扣住后脑粗暴的吻了上去。王俊凯紧紧扣住他的下颚，用牙齿撬开他的嘴巴，舌头伸进去攻城掠地。待王源濒临窒息，才放开他的唇，拉出情色的银丝。王源喘着气，太刺激了，可一方面又爱死了和王俊凯接吻。

王俊凯从他的身上退下去，高居临下的看着他。双颊微红，衣衫不整，一副秀色可餐的样子。

「裤子脱了。」

拉过办公椅，王俊凯坐了上去，直勾勾的看着桌上的人自己动手。王源一怔，坐了起来，听话的把裤子褪去。黑色的西装裤掉落在地下，王俊凯叫他把内裤脱了，王源也照做，两条白花花的腿挂在台边。

王俊凯叫他伏在自己的大腿上，似乎是意识到接下来会发生的事，王源有点怕，迟迟不肯动身。王俊凯脸更黑了，声音冰冰冷冷的，「我不说第二遍。」

该来的还是会来。王源听话的趴下去，王俊凯调整了他的姿势，半跪在地上让他翘起屁股。

抬起手，一下一下朝准他的屁股来打，不消一会儿白嫩嫩的面肉都被打红了。

痛。

你大爷的，好丢脸。

王源咬住下唇死命不发出一点声音。

「源儿，知错了没？」王俊凯停下动作问他。  
「知错了……」  
还是熟悉的称呼，温柔的腔调，王源不自觉的红了眼眶。  
「错在哪了？」  
「下次会第一时间回来的…对不起。」

王俊凯不置可否，把王源整个人圈起来，吻了吻他的前额。可下一秒，又把人翻过去，使劲打他的屁股。王源一个激灵，痛得浑身打震。

「以后不准再拒绝我，听到了没？」  
「知错了真的！凯哥别生气了……」  
「有下次的话我真弄死你。」  
王俊凯又打了几下屁股，这才放过他。

待王源缓过来了，突然勾住王俊凯的脖子，主动的吻了上去。王俊凯见他主动，也不甘示弱，手伸进他的衬衣里，揉捏他的乳首。王源的身体敏感，禁不住挑逗，不消两三下就硬了。王俊凯笑话他倒是硬的这么快。王源不服，索性坐在他身上使劲的磨，打死也不信王俊凯没感觉。  
果不其然，这也硬得很快嘛，感受到胯下的硬物顶着自己，王源得意的笑了笑。  
「很会撩嘛宝宝。」  
欺身把他压过去，王俊凯扫走台上的文件、病历，好让王源躺上去。他扯开王源的衬衣，冷冰冰的桌面冻得王源一个激灵。  
「这样躺着不舒服！！」  
「那你想怎样啊宝？」  
王源邪笑着，指了指旁边挂着的医生袍。这小孩满脑子坏主意！王俊凯倒也不恼，扯下大白挂让他垫住。每每想到王俊凯穿着这白挂、认真的替病人诊症；而此刻却用来做这难以启齿的事，王源就特别有感觉。

咬住他的唇，一只手托起他的腰，另一只手往私密处探去。王俊凯握住他的性器上下套弄，引来嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟声。把嘴巴吻肿了，王俊凯又去咬他的乳头，牙齿咬住尖端拉扯着，传来尖细的痛感。手往后摸，股缝间一片湿漉漉。王源软成了一滩水，后穴又软又热的，两根手指不费吹灰之力便能插进去。空气中弥漫着甜腻的气息，王俊凯的信息素如狼似虎的侵蚀他每一个细胞，刺激着他做出更疯狂的事。

王俊凯不轻不重的刮弄他的后穴，瓣开嫩肉把整根手指插进去。穴肉经不起玩弄，分泌出更多的肠液和黏膜。王俊凯弓起两指继续在小穴里面作祟，不经意刮到某个地方，王源尖叫出声。王俊凯知道那是他的G点，使劲往那儿戳。  
「等会儿对准这里插，保证你爽飞。」  
「呜……嗯唔……」

王俊凯对他上下其手，前列腺疯狂的被戳弄，王源撑不了多久便射了出来。高潮过后的他喘着气，整个人爽得天旋地转的。

「这下你高兴了吧，袍要脏了。」  
王源偷瞄身下的大白挂，被白浊弄湿了一大片儿。高兴了，勾上王俊凯的脖子要他亲。王源嗅着他好闻的信息素，脑袋埋在他的颈椎间，一脸贪恋。怎么嗅怎么不够，王源伸出舌尖舔了一下他的腺体。王俊凯被他弄痒了，也没推开。 「怎么？要标记我啦？」  
王源满足的哼唧着，源哥就是要标记你！张嘴轻轻咬了一口，王俊凯的信息素仿佛排山倒海般要入侵他。自作孽，王源这下更软了，满脑子只想要做。

王俊凯见状，分开他的腿，一个挺身插了进去。

真他妈爽。

没等王源适应，他急不及待的开始了活塞运动。事实上王源的小穴早就湿透，插进去还能感觉到液体的滑动。王俊凯粗暴地抽插，小穴又紧又热，肉壁还晓得收缩，夹紧他不让他抽出去。后穴愈是紧致，王俊凯就愈是要把它操开。凭记忆找很快便找到他的敏感点，王俊凯发了狂似的对准那里插。  
「嗯啊啊啊啊！！」  
「嗯……慢慢点儿……啊啊！！」  
「不行了……好深嗯啊啊……」  
该死的，每次王俊凯要离开肉穴就不自觉的收缩，他一扯媚肉都给翻出来，可下一秒又狠狠的插回去。

折磨死了。

不知抽插了多久，王俊凯终于意犹未尽的射出来，这期间王源都射过不下三次了。后穴被精液灌满，那烫人的温度刺激着内壁收缩，可王俊凯的性器还插在里面。  
磨了几下，又他妈硬了。

「小凯…想回家…回家做好不好…」  
怀里的小孩儿难得地撒娇，委屈的样子可爱到不行。王俊凯心子软，抱起他出了诊所，嘭一声把门锁了。

还好回家的路只要几分钟，不然他都要倒精而亡了。

王源不记得自己是怎么滚上床去的，一进门便被压在墙上面对面的插入。此情此景，让王源想起两人初尝禁果的时候，王俊凯也是这样把他压在宿舍的墙上一顿猛干。

王源初见他的时候才大一，咋看还以为是哪家又帅又阳光的学长。怎料才认识不到两个月，就被这个老不正经的给吃干抹净了。之后顺利成章的在一起，天天过着幸福美满的大学生活。到现在王俊凯正式挂牌，王源又开始实习期了。见面的时间少了，倒是感情没怎么变，三年了还是爱得干柴烈火。

王源有时候觉得，王俊凯这人实在太过霸道了。给予自己太多太多的爱，像是要溺死他一样，让他心甘情愿的被豢养、被支配，甚至对他产生了过份的依恋。

「想什么呢小垃圾。」

王俊凯见他出神了，一记深顶把整根性器埋进去。靠墙的姿势让他插得很深，却又很慢。王源回过神来，尖细的呻  
吟从嘴边溢出。王俊凯抱着他走到床边，走一步顶一下，然后把人摁在床上狠狠干起来。

「嗯啊～要……要坏掉了…」  
「哪有这么易。」  
「括约肌……要松了啊…」  
「插松了医生替你紧回来。」  
「…啊哈…好坏…」

有那么一间，王源觉得在他身上驰骋的男人，也许跟自己一样都依恋着对方，且是身心都无法逃离的那种依赖。

至少在他被操晕过去之前都是这么想的。

 

这场情事持续到凌晨才结束，王源累的不像话，窝在王俊凯的怀里，嗅着他好闻的气味，安稳的睡上一觉。

日上三竿王源才醒过来，依稀记得王俊凯给了他一个早安吻，说要回诊所去了。王源吃了几口粥，才看到摆在台上的手机，它的主人又忘了带上它。王源把拇指平放在首页键，屏幕解锁了，是一整页未刷新的航班资讯。

王源突然想起了昨天在机场等他的王俊凯。

王源从没告诉他自己搭乘了哪一班机、什么时候起飞、什么时候降落，而他也不知道王俊凯在机场等了多久，

像是无止境的等；

又像是觉得他会回来，是理所当然的事一样。

他不知道，王俊凯足足等了他八个小时。

他要斗气，明明问一下就好却偏偏要跑来机场干等。他说，王源一定会回来，无凭无据的就是打从心底确信着。可是他又很怕，害怕会错开王源下机的时间，不能第一个抓住他的小孩儿。

等了很久，始终没有看到他的身影。他也不急，继续等，丝毫不动摇，就是恼火又增添了几分。直到对上那个毛茸茸的脑袋，精致的杏眼，才发现原来喜欢的人回到自己身边，是这样的教人安心。

这种宠溺的感觉使人沉沦，谁都不能独善其身。

 

到了傍晚，王俊凯才一脸风尘仆仆的回到家。右手拿着热腾腾的炒饭，还有小孩儿最爱吃的零食。王源踮起脚吻住他的唇，告诉他明早要回到加州去了。

王俊凯抿着唇，略显失望。可他也没有阻止，他知道王源有很想要完成的事，就跟当年的自己一样。王源拉着他进了浴室，说要一起洗。

王俊凯挑挑眉，却任由他撩，「不吃饭了？」

「先吃我。」

大晚上的，王俊凯把王源圈在怀里，一口一口喂他吃掉那盒翻热了的炒饭。

 

王源再次回来的时候，已是三个月后的事。

 

诊所的门被推开，走进来一个少年，「王医生，诊所缺人吗？」

「医生不缺，就缺个护士。」

王源轻轻的在他的唇上落下一个吻。  
他的挚爱，既是他的属主、也是他的所属。

王源说，王俊凯一辈子也离不开他。  
王俊凯说，王源一辈子也离不开他。  
就像是那晚，王俊凯打狠了王源的屁股，问他是不是很疼时，王源这样回答----

「王俊凯。」  
「手疼不疼？」


End file.
